Stolen Light
by Obsidianshadow89
Summary: Short one shot what-if Demande abducts Usagi.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: Short One Shot, a what-if in that Prince Demande abducts Usagi**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon**

"I wouldn't hurt you Serenity." A long ago promise jumped to the forefront of her mind as she scratched dully at the floor of her prison. She was tired and hungry and slightly hurt from her latest attempt of escape. She had been thinking through her memories to retain any sense of sanity. Her eyes closed tightly as pain seared through her heart and tears trickled through. Faint memories of the Silver Millenium were coming to her mind easily though why now she couldn't say. Memories of a tender moment between Serenity and Endymion, quickly followed by her last words with the latters reincarnation proving far from it. It tore at her but it kept her mind hers.

"Oh Mamo-chan..." her voice crackled tiredly and with sadness. 'Keep thinking of him. Must keep thinking of him.' She fervently chanted to herself. He cared naught for her anymore but she _needed_ to think of him.

The room shifted slightly, followed by the scent of jasmine as a figure materialized. Usagi quickly emptied her thoughts and feelings as she let her features fall into a vacant expression.

"Tut tut my pet," a male tenor spoke to her. She kept her gaze to the floor, refusing to look up at her visitor. Two, white-clad legs followed closely by a white cape, came into vision. Prince Demande bent down and reached a hand to cup her chin gently before pulling her face close to his.

Usagi tried to keep the insides of her stomach from leaving their home with her face still blank as he kissed her. Prince Demande paid this no mind, she had proven resistant from the beginning but there will come a time where she can no longer be able to. He ended the kiss, "You _will_ be mine fair Serenity."

Usagi's face crumpled into anger as she swiped to slap him, Demande already suspecting this deflected her. His hand closed against her offending wrist firmly but gently. She wriggled weakly before glaring scathingly at him. "I will _never_ be yours!" She hissed.

His face broke into a taunting grin before he let her wrist go, standing up and backing away before she could give another try, "Oh but you will. Your friends and," he enunciated the next word with sarcasm, " _beloved_ have no chance of finding you. You are trapped with no way of going home. Well..." His face took a more ironic tone, "You can but you'd be too late to run for help. A thousand years too late." He laughed at that and turned as if to leave before stopping to look up at her prison's sloped ceiling and walls. His face turned and tilted in her direction, "I do hope your enjoying your stay in here. I'd have you in more comfortable rooms but it seems your previous one, as I understand it, was not to your liking. You seemed very adamant in leaving them."

Usagi tried to stand, "I _will_ get out of here Demande!" she snarled at him before falling back to the ground.

Demande turned to view her fully one last time, "I'm sure," he mused, "If you could only manage to retain your strength." He smirked before de-materializing away.

Usagi glared a bit more at the spot where he disappeared before looking to the ground, face melting into despair, "Anyone...," Tears stung at her eyes, before she blinked them away, "Please..."

 **ooOOoo**

Marbled hands of energy and darkness moved back in forth in a lull above a clear jewel. Green and gold appeared and swirled as he moved his hands. Alone in the throne room Wiseman was before the air shimmered and Prince Demande appeared next to him.

"How is our 'guest'?" Wiseman's low voice rasped.

Prince Demande glanced over to his longtime advisor before walking up the steps to his grande chair, "As suspected, the black crystal is sapping her strength. I didn't need to use my third eye."

"Excellent. And the Imperium silver crystal?"

Demande twirled around, cape swishing as he sat down, "The depths of the Imperium crystal remain lifeless."

Wiseman gave a chuckle of approval, "Good. Soon, she will be all ours to mold as we please."

Demande nodded in agreement. He willed up the image of the Goddess of the now petrified Kingdom of Crystal Tokyo. He gazed upon her fair face before dismissing it. "Saphir!" He called out imperiously.

A figure appeared, head bowed, "Yes Brother?"

Demande kept his gaze to where the image had been, "Retrieve the young princess and start her reformation process."

Saphir mentally sighed with regret but answered dutifully, "Yes Sire," and disappeared.

 **oo00oo**

 **Author's note: Review and let me know how you like, and if you want more to this I'll see what I can do**

 **Obsidianshadow89**


	2. Chapter 2

To my readers, I apologize for the length of time it has taken for anything on Stolen Light, regretfully, I am unable to add more. That little shot does not want to progress at all in my mind, it keeps changing and if there are any more segments added they will most likely be one shots not really following each other at all.

-Obsidianshadow89


End file.
